The Seven Doctors
by maxieface4
Summary: The Doctor's past selves, friends and family are caught up in a dark plot that threatens the whole of reality.
1. Prologue

**The Seven Doctors**

**Prologue**

There was a mysterious force working against time and space itself; it was taking the Doctor's past selves out of their own times and dragging them into the present.

To save the future of his friends and family, the doctor had to make the ultimate sacrifice, for the whole of humanity and planet Earth, The Doctor was ready to give up his past to save the future.

**Authors Note:**

**This is a chapter I have only just come up with, the main story was written a few years ago and I have recently found the story for it, the story will be up during the summer, and then I will be back to writing harry potter stories.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Seven Doctors**

**Chapter 1**

_(The Tenth Doctor is inside the Tardis, when the Phone Starts ringing)_

**Tenth Doctor: **Hello, Who is this?

**Martha: **Doctor, Its me Martha, I need your help.

**Doctor: **Ok i'm on the way, Get Jack to meet me.

_(Martha calls to Jack inside torchwood, requesting him to meet the Doctor, Jack runs out of torchwood to meet the appearing Tardis)_

**Jack: **DOCTOR!

**Doctor:** Hi Jack, what did Martha want my help with?

**Jack: **Oh that, She's in Torchwood, I'll take you there now.

_(The Tardis Disappears)_

**Doctor: **The Tardis has gone, but what, where, who could have done this?

_( The Doctor Faints)_

**Jack: **Doctor, Doctor wake up.

_( Jack drags the Doctor into Torchwood)_

**Martha: **Oh my god, is he going to be ok?

**Jack: **Yeah he'll be fine, I've got to find the Tardis, it just vanished in front of us.

_Unbeknownst to either Jack or the Doctor, the Tardis had disappeared into the rift with a stowaway onboard._

**A/N: Sorry about the chapter being short, I had to try and make it sound better and not change the lines and story completely, the past versions of the Doctor, will appear gradually over time, please write in the reviews or private message what story you want them to appear from and give a brief explanation of it aswell, because I have not watched a lot of Classic episodes.**


	3. Chapter 2

**The Seven Doctors**

**Chapter 2**

_(Jenny was flying her ship when all of a sudden a bright light appeared and she was sucked into the rift)_

**Jenny: **Where am I?

_(The Tardis comes into her view, curiosity gets the better of her and she decides to check it out)_

**Jenny: **This ship is cool, hang on blue box, I think this is my dad's ship, I remember him mentioning something about a blue box.

_( Back with Martha and Jack in Torchwood)_

**Jack: **I've found the Tardis, its stuck in the rift, I'm teleporting it back now.

**Martha: **Jack look, there's lifesigns from inside the Tardis.

**Jack: **But thats impossible, it was stuck in the rift, even if someone did manage to get in the rift, it would have killed them.

**Jack: **I'm going to find it, look after him!

_(Mickey comes out of a coffee shop and hears the Tardis Arriving)_

**Mickey: **Thats the Tardis, Doctor!

**Ninth Doctor: **Hello Mickey the Idiot.

**Mickey: **How are you here?, You regenerated years ago.

_( Jack comes running round the corner)_

**Jack: **Mickey you found it, the doctor's in torchwood.

**Ninth Doctor: **Jack, are you mad, I'm standing right here.

**Jack: **Something's happening you shouldn't be here, the rift sucked up the Tardis and there was a lifesign from inside.

_(Jenny comes out of the Tardis)_

**Jenny: **Yeah that lifesign might be, I hopped aboard after my ship got caught in some weird light.

**Ninth Doctor: **How did you get inside my ship?

**Jenny: **Your ship?, I thought this was my Dad's ship.

**Jack: **is your dad the Doctor?

**Jenny: **yeah, do you know where he is?

**Jack: **He's in my base, I'll take you there.

**Mickey: **I'll just stay here then.

_( Jenny and Jack go to Torchwood, Whilst the Ninth Doctor and Mickey go into the Tardis)_

**Ninth Doctor: **There are seven life signs being shown here, and all 7 of them are... me.


	4. Chapter 3

**The Seven Doctors**

**Chapter 3**

_(In Torchwood with Jack, Martha, Jenny and the Tenth Doctor)_

**Jack: **Martha, has he woken up yet?

**Martha: **Not yet, Jenny? is that you?

**Jenny: **Yeah its me, i'm so glad to see you.

**Martha: **How did you get here?

**Jack: **Sorry to mess up your little reunion, but we have a really big problem on our hands right now, the rift is kidnapping people and placing them here.

**Martha: **Kidnapping who?, whats going on?

**Jack: **Jenny was dragged here, and there's another doctor from the past.

**Jenny: **How many Doctor's are there?

**Jack: **10, I don't know how many are coming here, but we've got to act fast.

**Martha: **Should we contact Sarah Jane, get some help from her?

**Jack: **Yeah thats a good idea, get the others down here aswell, oh finally, he's waking up.

**Tenth Doctor: **How long have I been out?

**Martha: **about 30 minutes.

**Tenth Doctor: **Jenny? whats going on, you died I held your body until the end.

**Jenny: **Well I guess, the part timelord side of me won out, I don't think I have all the same abilties because I didn't change my face or appearance.

**Jack: **Doctor, I managed to bring the Tardis back, but there's a small problem, it brought a past version of you with it.

**Tenth Doctor: **How is that Possible?

**Jack: **We don't know, all we know is that the rift is acting odd.

**Tenth Doctor: **Me and you need to get to the Tardis.

**Jack: **Ok, Martha get the others down here and call Sarah Jane.

_(With the Ninth Doctor and Mickey in the Tardis)_

**Mickey: **So if all the lifesigns are you, does that mean you've crossed your own timeline?

**Ninth Doctor: **it must be exactly that, I don't have any new memories though.

_(Tenth Doctor and Jack run into the Tardis)_

**Ninth Doctor: **So I take it this is the future version of me.

**Tenth Doctor: **Yeah I'm you from the future.

**Jack: **Does anyone have a plan?

**Mickey: **Nobody knows whats going on, there's seven lifesigns on the screen and there all reading the Doctor.

**Tenth Doctor: **Theres more than one version of me here?

_(Back with Martha and Jenny in Torchwood)_

**Martha: **Ok, thanks Sarah jane, teleport to the Tardis as soon as you can.

**Alarm: **WARNING, BREACH IN PROGRESS, SECURITY MEASURES DISABLED, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't uploaded another chapter for a while, I was out of town on Wednesday and Thursday and have had things going on during the other days, I will try to have a lot of chapters up this week as I am going on holiday this Saturday.**


	5. Chapter 4

**The Seven Doctors**

**Chapter 4**

_(Inside Torchwood with Jenny and Martha)_

**Martha: **We need to leave now.

**Jenny: **But where, didn't that alarm say all the exits are blocked?

**Martha: **Not all of them, I know one but it might take some time.

**Jenny: **Well, do whatever you have to do then.

_(Daleks and Cybermen start entering Torchwood through the main Entrance)_

**Martha: **Yeah, I think we might need some help right now.

_(Back in the Tardis with Mickey,Jack,Tenth Doctor and Ninth Doctor)_

**Tenth Doctor: **Jack, why is your time agent watch flashing?

**Jack: **Its a warning, there's an intruder inside torchwood.

**Tenth Doctor: **Jenny and Martha are there, we have to do something.

**Jack: **We can't just run in there, we don't what we're up against.

**Tenth Doctor: **Our only option is to materialize around them, but that could damage the rift further.

**Mickey: **Then thats what we're going to do.

**Ninth Doctor: **I'm not going to let you disrupt the rift just to save some friends.

**Mickey: **Thats my wife in there, you are going to move now.

_(Sarah Jane and Luke, teleport into the Tardis)_

**Tenth Doctor: **Sarah Jane!

**Sarah Jane: **Doctor, its so wonderful to see you again.

**Luke: **Martha told us what's going on, what can we do to help?

**Jack: **Just everyone hold on.

_(Tenth Doctor Materializes the Tardis around Martha and Jenny)_

**Jenny: **Dad, Thank god you saved us.

**Martha: **Doctor, there were Daleks and Cybermen everywhere.

_(A Blue portal suddenly appears in the centre of the Tardis)_

**A/N: Another Cliff hanger, who could appear out of the portal. This is probably going to stay as the length for most chapters in this story, I will try to have a chapter up during the middle of the day tomorrow, so look out for that. and please do review this story, i want to read somebodys opinion of it.**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Seven Doctors**

**Chapter 5**

_(Rose and Jackie step through the portal into the Tardis)_

**Tenth Doctor: ** Rose, what, how did you get here?

**Rose: **We just saw this portal in our living room and... why are there two of you?

**Jack: **it's a long story, and we don't exactly know whats going on.

**Rose: **what?, you've lost me.

**Tenth Doctor: **Basically, the rift is acting strange and taking people out of their normal times.

**Rose: **Ok, so whats the plan?

**Mickey: **There isn't exactly a plan.

_(The Tardis starts to shake, daleks are attacking)_

**Ninth Doctor: **We've really got to move, that door won't hold them for long.

_( suddenly the Tardis, goes dark)_

**Tenth Doctor: **No, the defences are down.

**Martha: **They can get in now can't they?

**Jack: **and nobody has any weapons.

_(outside the Tardis with Daleks and Cybermen)_

**Dalek: **The Tardis is Powerless, the Doctor and his friends are useless.

**Cyberman: **The plan is almost complete.

**Dalek **Now, we will send them to their doom.

_(The Daleks put a blue circle around the Tardis, that teleports them to an unknown location)_

_(Back inside the Tardis)_

**Jack: **Where are they taking us?

**Tenth Doctor: **I have no idea, but we've got to hope its nothing like last time.

**Jenny: **what happened last time?

**Tenth Doctor: **The Daleks almost blew up reality.

**Jack: **But who's leading them and why are they working with the cybermen?

**Tenth Doctor: **I really have no idea.

_(The Tardis arrives at the destination and the doors fling wide open)_


	7. Author's Note

**Seven Doctors **

**Author Note**

Sorry that there hasn't been a chapter up in a couple of days, i've been a bit busy.

There isn't going to be another chapter until the 28th july because i'm going on holiday tomorrow (12th july).

To answer your question Steve, The story is set after Journeys end, before Children of Earth and before Series 2 of Sarah Jane adventures.

Iianto and Gwen will appear in later chapters as will Clyde and Maria, Mickey and Martha aren't working for torchwood their just doing jack a favour.

So, see you on 28th july.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

I am sorry for people who did like this story, but I have decided to end it for a couple of reasons, the main one being that I have actually stopped watching Doctor Who, because of the new Doctor Peter Capaldi, being very bad and season 8 being a total flop overall, because of this I have now lost motivation to continue writing a story about a show I no longer like.


End file.
